King Cold
King Cold (コルド大王, Korudo Daiō) is an alien from space who is the true leader of Galactic Freeza Army and is Cooler and Freeza's father. Personality In DragonBall Z Abridged, King Cold acts similarly as he did in the anime, having a high-class attitude along with speaking in mannerisms. While he does spoil Freeza, he treats him more like a little daughter rather than a full-grown son. Unlike the anime, King Cold displays some vengeful tendencies toward Future Trunks over Freeza's death by attempting to strike him down with his own sword, although this quickly fails and leads to his own demise. Biography Sometime after his Freeza's defeat at the hands of Goku (as a Super Saiyan), King Cold and his crew search through the debris of Planet Namek's remains and finds Freeza's shredded body floating through space. Freeza was immediately brought on board and gets placed inside a healing tank before getting implanted with several cybernetic parts while King Cold himself oversees the reconstruction of his son. Upon regaining consciousness, Freeza asks his father what had become of Planet Namek and the DragonBalls, and he replies to his son that that he has destroyed them both in his anger. One year later, King Cold and Freeza arrive on planet Earth (although they have some minor trouble finding a parking spot). At first, Freeza is unimpressed about the wastelands they're standing in, but states that it doesn't matter since he plans on killing all of Goku's friends and family along with everyone else on the planet. Just as Freeza sends out King Cold's soldiers to kill everyone on the planet, a young man arrives and dispatches all of King Cold's minions. The young man then transforms into a Super Saiyan, causing Freeza to freak out and fires a gigantic Death Ball at the boy, who merely catches it with his hand. After the boy gives off a few snarky comments about Freeza "dropping the ball", Freeza detonates his Death Ball by firing another blast, with the boy being nowhere in sight after the smoke clears. As King Cold believes that Freeza has murdered the Super Saiyan, the young man appears from behind and fires a blast at both of them. After King Cold and Freeza dodge the blast, the boy appears above Freeza and cuts him in half with his sword and then obliterates the remains with a ki blast. King Cold himself confronts the boy, angry over the loss of his son, but suddenly calms down and asks the boy if he can examine his sword. While the boy refuses the offer at first, he changes his mind after King Cold starts to lose his cool and tosses it over to him. With the sword now in his hand, King Cold attempts to strike down the boy, but the boy easily catches the blade with his hand and blasts King Cold in the chest, sending him flying next to a rock cliff. As the boy prepares the finishing blast, King Cold starts begging for his life, saying that he will give the boy a planet for sparing his life before increasing it to three, but then drops down to two and a half, with the boy noticing the drop. As King Cold explains that he is a haggler, the boy fires a blast that destroys King Cold, leaving no trace of him behind. Minions of King Cold Trivia *He believes that flying is for the "help" as he refuses to allow Freeza to fly the ship after he murders his last minion for being a coward. *In canon, King Cold was a shadow member of the Planet Trade Organization that was unknown to all but his family. In the Abridged series, he is a public figure like his son Freeza. The Ginyu Force (who was unaware of Cold's existence in canon) boasts themselves as "Lord King Cold's army's strongest force" and Captain Ginyu is contractually obligated by Cold himself to preform the "Dance of Joy" after every successful mission. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:F.A.G. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Mutants